


Survivor's Move

by sirfeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Second person POV, hakeldama episode tag, murphy is in the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Murphy in the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Move

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I haven't seen episode 5 yet
> 
> also I don't think Murphy is actually in the box

You’re kneeling on the side of the road trying to paint your face the perfect shade of bruised.

“I do a much better job of making you look dead,” she says, and you’re ashamed of the way you didn’t hear her coming, startled into distraction.

Also, it’s true. She has the advantage of being able to look at your face when she kills you. It’s a small, false death, but it’s yours none the same. “Your brother --?” 

“Can wait,” she says, and she’s stepping towards you, her voice lowering and she’s smiling. “until I can convince you to join me. Which I will.” The arrogance in her voice is hot, and you can feel the grin creeping on to your face.

On the road ahead, a horse whinnies and a Grounder voice calls. “Perfect timing,” you say, and both of you stash your things in the woods, like you’ve done a thousand times before. You collapse on the path. You’ve seen dead people. It’s easy. You face away from the riders. You’re not stupid.

You hear the unsheathing of a sword and then you’re dragged up by your collar. A bearded but bald Grounder is talking to you in his chopped-up Grounder language. He’s got the knife to your throat. Hand on your shoulder to keep you still.

You can’t fight. Not against knives. You can’t escape. Emori can’t take them. Looks like this is the end for you, John Murphy.

“We know you’re not alone,” he says in English. “Where’s the girl?” A grin. 

“She left,” you say, hardening your face. It’s true, technically.

“Find her,” he says to his companion, even though he’s still looking at you. “On your knees!” Shoves you. “You were caught stealing in the Commander’s woods.” You can see Emori in the woods. You give a minute shake of your head. At least one of you should make it out of this alive. “The punishment for this is death.” Blah blah blah blah blah. Like you didn’t know the risks when you signed up for this gig. “I’ll ask you one more time,” he’s shouting as he drags the knife? sword? it’s a long sharp thing at your throat, for sure. “Where is the girl?”

”Go float yourself,” you say softly. You wait for it.

The other Grounder says something in his own language. Beard releases his knifesword from your throat. You’re not a bounty, anymore, you’re a source of information. “Where did you find this?” He must mean the hexagon shit you stole from Jaha.

”I guess if you kill me now, you’ll never find out.”

“On your feet,” he snarls, and drags you up anyway. On your knees, on your feet; make up your mind. The other Grounder has your stuff. You’re taken by them. You don’t know if Emori follows you or if you’re alone.

Following you would not be a survivor’s move.

-.-

Once, you told Emori this: “The only thing that matters is not putting me in a cage.” 

You’ve been in cages most of you life: in the Ark, the Grounder prison camp, the bunker; you would give a lot to not do that again.

Your death would be so easy. All you have to do is tell them about the bitch in the red dress, the backpack, Jaha. It might even feel good to tell someone else about it. It would be so easy to avoid a cage.

You are tied to a horse, blindfolded. You don’t say anything. It would be so easy to avoid a cage.

That’s not a survivor’s move.

-.-

They don’t ask you any questions. They shove you into a wooden box and carry you for miles. 

You sleep it off.

-.-

You wake up when they open the box. The light is terrible. Your face is all cut up again.

They’ve taken you to the Commander. They’ve taken you to Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you want more of this? now you can have it! check out "I'll Be Good", which is kind of like this except expanded and maybe there will be plot???? wowzers


End file.
